Devil's Omen
by Sanderie
Summary: When ancient vampire lord Kain thirsts for adventure, he finds himself in the domain of the feared demon hunter Dante.
1. Chapter 1  Another Dimension

Devil's Omen

Chapter 1 – Another Dimension

The mists shifted, revealing a muscular, hooded figure silently trudging up the mountain. His feet were like sheets of paper upon snow, noiseless. He might have seemed human from a distance. But up close, a haunting visage would greet the brave soul who dared look the vampire lord Kain in the eyes. Kain climbed Moebius' cave soundlessly; an impossible feat for a human. The Chronoplast chamber, the site of Kain's historic battle with his former lieutenant Raziel, still held some promise for him.

A cold wind momentarily swept his flowing hair towards the south-west. His head unconsciously turned to that direction and beheld a sight he cherished in his imaginary heart. The Pillars of Nosgoth, white and pristine, cleansed of Nupraptor's madness. He smiled, but his heart burned due to what he had lost in the bargain. He had tried hard to save Raziel from the omnipotent tendrils of fate, but in vain. He had gained the Soul Reaver, in which the soul of Raziel lay fettered. Yet he had returned the Reaver to its proper era, as he knew better than to create additional paradoxes. History, he had told Raziel, abhors a paradox.

Recently he had discovered, that Moebius the Timestreamer, whom he had killed and Raziel reaved, had created a portal to another, different dimension. Curious to see what interest Moebius might have had with another dimension, he had set out to find answers.

Traversing the cave was an easy chore to do, as he had already done it before. The frozen corpses were still bound in the ice. Nothing had changed. In five minutes, the door to the Chronoplast stood before him.

The tiered walkways and the large portal held no interest for Kain. He knew what he had to do. Summoning his strength, he aimed a Telekinetic bolt at the structure hanging from the ceiling. The energy left his body and hit the structure with an ominous sound. The structure was thrown backwards, as if by a shockwave. Before it could return to its original position, Kain shot it again. The ancient structure collapsed! Waves of energy flowed from its arms and formed a temporary circle before Kain. He smiled; then in an enormous vault jumped right into the portal, into the arms of destiny.


	2. Chapter 2  The Demon Hunter

Devil's Omen

Chapter 2 – The Demon Hunter

The youth stomped the table, causing the receiver of the phone to fly to his hand. In a bored voice, he drawled, "Devil May Cry," at the same time as the person on the phone asked, "Devil May Cry?"

"'Devil May Cry' isn't the password, chum."

"Wait, you kill demons for a living right?"

"That's about it," smiled Dante, "But I'm not doing any jobs for a guy without the password."

"There's a vampire on Slum Avenue. A vampire on a rampage. You need to come!"

Dante hated working for people who didn't use the password. But an active threat couldn't be ignored. He put down the phone and picked up his red trench coat, faster than anyone could even dream of. Drawing his sword, Rebellion and slinging it across his shoulders, he picked up his twin heavily-modified pistols Ebony and Ivory. He holstered them in a compartment on the back of his jacket. He ran to the door, kicked it off its hinges and charged away to meet his adversary.

The 66th Slum Avenue was full of screams. Dante walked calmly, yet he held Rebellion as tightly as a mother holds a child. The vampire stood next to the bar, in the middle of the sea of the dead. Dante, still calm, walked towards him, Rebellion at bay. The vampire's face was covered in blood. His face was hideous, yet if it was devoid of the blood or the deforming growths on his ears and forehead, it would have been almost handsome. He was half-naked, wearing only a pair of armoured trousers on his legs and a long red cape. His hands were tridactyl, Dante noticed with revulsion. Three cream-coloured claws issued from his hands. He had an expression of disgust upon his face. He turned, noticing him. His eyes were the colour of molten gold.

"No, no, no, ugly. No playing around like that." taunted Dante. The vampire's eyes widened. He had apparently never experienced such insolence.

"Perhaps this will teach you a lesson in humility, youngling!" said the vampire, as he used a Telekinetic push on Dante.

He felt the almighty push of a gargantuan hand as he was thrown back several metres. Yet, it didn't affect him in the least. He picked himself up and sneered, "From you, ugly? Forget it!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sword Against Pillar

Devil's Omen

Chapter 3 – Sword Against Pillar

Incredibly, the youngling stood up, unhurt. He was clad in a long red coat and brown trousers. He carried a strange sword, which he dropped when he was thrown backwards. Kain watched him closely, for it was apparent that he wasn't a normal, weakling human. The boy picked up his sword, and charged towards him, faster than a flying vulture. Kain knew he had to act fast. He jumped sideways, and landed near a streetlamp. An idea occurred to him. Using his 'divine' strength, he uprooted the pillar from its post and waved it around wildly. But the boy was gone.

He heard a clear swish of a sword behind him, and he swung the pillar, expecting it to meet resistance. He wasn't disappointed. Kain jumped, turned around in mid-air, and brought the pillar crashing down. Once again, the bizarre blade blocked the bother. Taking advantage of the slight hesitation shown by Kain, when his attack failed, the boy kicked Kain in the groin, and performed an unruly combination of attacks; a flurry of quick, savage cuts that would leave an ordinary person perforated. It left a deep gash on Kain's chest, causing steaming vampiric blood to pour on the pavement. Weakened by the pain, he switched to his most lethal weapon after his Soul Reaver. He pulled back his arm, and drove his sharp, honed claws into the boy's guts. His eyes widened in shock, and Kain withdrew his arm. He turned around, trying to make heads or tails of this battle, when another swish of a sword sounded behind him. He was too weak, however, to resist the boy in battle anymore, so he activated his mist form, and fled the arena.

The child was not human, that was obvious. Kain did not know how many of these creatures inhabited this land. He would have to destroy them if he were to…

And then, in a brief glimpse of ambition, Kain saw what he had to do.

He was gliding over a long stretch of water, and up ahead was an island. It looked like an extremely wealthy island, for Kain saw a great hall with a golden dome, a castle, docks and towers. He chose an isolated spot to land, then summoned all his particles and attained his normal form. He stood up straight, and then doubled over due to his wounded chest. He needed to feed…

With some effort, he used his Beguile Dark Gift and turned into a Nosgothic nobleman. Admittedly, he didn't know what nobles in this world looked like, but he trusted himself to invent a story at a crucial juncture. He covered his wound with his clothes, and then walked out into the street. The first person he saw were a serious-looking man clad in white regalia, with a goatee. An unusual sword hung from his belt. Tailing him was a young teenage couple. The girl, who was relatively pretty, was wearing a white dress, and holding her hand was a milky-haired boy in a sling, wearing blue-and-red coat. Kain flinched; the boy looked exactly like the sword-wielding youngling who had nearly killed him earlier that day. The boy noticed his reaction. He turned to Kain with a sour face and said, "What's your problem, old man? And what's that you're wearing?" Kain's eyes widened; his claws itched to grab this insolent boy and drink all his blood. But something in the boy's eyes told him that it would be unwise to try a stunt like that. The older man looked at the boy sternly, and said, "Nero!" warningly. Nero turned his gaze away from Kain, and joined his companions to resume walking. Kain's bloodthirst and pain reached abnormal levels. All he wanted to do was to turn around and drink the blood of the white-haired boy. He resisted both, and proceeded to search the area.


	4. Chapter 4 Lady

_**Devil's Omen**_

Chapter 4 – Lady

After the bewildering battle with something he had never seen before, Dante's mind was filled with endless questions, the foremost being, 'what the _hell _was that thing?' It was unlike any vampire he had seen in medieval tomes scattered around their old home, property of the enigmatic Dark Knight Sparda. It was a pale yellow in colour (which raised a faint, bizarre hope in Dante that perhaps the beast would die of unchecked jaundice) with tridactyl hands (claws, actually) and a crest of sorts on its temple which, if not composed of organic matter, would have looked almost regal.

Dante stared at Rebellion, stained with the warm blood of his departed adversary. It trickled down the blade and little globules dropped upon the street below. He looked around. The whole road was a visage of devastation, with cars piled up against the strip-club and desaturated bodies lying spread-eagle on the pavement, their eyes popping out of their sockets. A lamp-post lay discarded on one side, a testament to the villain's superhuman strength. But then again, even Vergil and Arkham possessed superhuman strength near the end. And that had not ended well for either of them…

A drop of vampiric blood oozed onto the hand gripping Rebellion's hilt. Dante studied the small drop. It looked like ordinary blood, but there was _something _in its very nature that seemed supernatural. Still, demonic biology was not his forte. Maybe Lady would know what to make of this…

It was early evening by the time he reached Devil May Cry. He could see Lady polishing her humongous bazooka, the _Kalina Ann_, from the window. It was about her size, and had a long, wide bayonet with a serrated blade attached to it. Dante was often amused by the fact that Lady could carry it around unscathed, but never in her presence. Or he would have to stand on a whizzing, flying rocket like their first meeting, and that was hardly fun in a cramped shop.

"Evening, Lady!" he called cheerfully, kicking open the already-unhinged door, causing it to crash into the desk upon which Lady sat. She did not take kindly to this unwelcome disturbance, and glared at Dante as he placed his sword on the table.

"You know how much we've spent on doors in the past few months alone?" she snapped. "There's a reason they invented _doorknobs_!"

"There's a reason they invented chairs too, but both were really ridiculous reasons. Anyway, take a look at this."

Lady placed _Ann_ against the table, and then focused on the crimson patches of slowly-drying blood that marked the silver blade of Dante's ancestral sword. She remained impassive for a minute, while she studied the red blotches that had now cooled.

Dante added, "The blood was steaming when it dripped from the beast's flesh."

"The beast… You mean the vampire? Yeah, I was confused about that. You see, vampires have been extinct in our world for centuries now. What did it look like?" Lady raised an eyebrow and sat back into her chair.

"Like your dad, had his mum been a dinosaur," said Dante coolly. Lady, who hated her slain father with a passion fiercer than Dante's abhorrence of his demonic lineage, grinned at him. He smiled back; slightly more cheery than before, if such a thing was possible.

"Well, my dad would have made an acceptable vampire. But what features did you notice in particular?" she insisted.

"He had long, white hair, pale-yellow skin, and claws for hands, with this sort of crest on his head. He seemed like a cross-dresser, if anything, 'cause he was decked up in rings and, uh, ear-rings. And he had this red cape with a weird symbol. I can't quite describe it."

Lady could. She remembered an old story her father had once told her, about a time when he had met an old wizard from a different world. She remembered only bits and pieces of it, but as she began associating it with this new piece of information, all of it came back to her. "Kain!" she exclaimed out loud, suddenly disoriented.

Dante looked nonplussed. "Come again?"


End file.
